Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 98: The Friendly Demon
by 1942
Summary: The Lightning summons a kind-heated demon named Noteval, but when he was forced to do evil things, Noteval runs away from The Lightning and crash lands on Central City Main Street. Once the people there saw him, they ran away screaming in fear. Later, Noteval befriends Maes Elric. Noteval now seeks shelter in the Elric family's house.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 98: The Friendly Demon

Episode 98

"The Friendly Demon"

NOTE #1: The season 3 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – May 30, 1999 9:10 AM/The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Lightning Wing – May 30, 1999 9:10 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, where The lightning is suffering from his illness as it now causes his right arm to boil green bubbles and swells up like a balloon as he screams in pain. Luckily, The Lightning pulled out his box of serums from under the table. He then takes out a vial of serum from the box's mini triangular compartment, takes its cap off with his right thumb, and drinks it, curing that disease of his, to which in the end he laughs evilly, all while a close up of the vial is seen being dropped on the floor by The Lightning, shattering on the floor.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – May 30, 1999 9:12 AM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Lightning Wing – August 22, 1999 9:12 AM

Afterwards, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, with The She-Lightning and Lightna already sitting on The Lightning Chair, The Lightning heads to The Lightning Wing Secret Library to get his Lightning Book to summon a rather friendly demon named Noteval. All while he returns to the bridge. "Daemonium pax et bonum, et semper pro vobis ut in me est! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning summoned as Noteval appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Hey! What's going on here? Where am I?" Noteval asked confusingly as he looks around in confusion. "Who are all of you? And why have I been released?" Noteval asked again in more confusion as he looks at The Lightning, The She-Lightning and Lightna. "You're the demon who is going to kill Edward Elric!" The Lightning replied loudly as he points at Noteval. "I couldn't kill anyone! I'm not a violent demon, I was only imprisoned for stealing." Noteval replied. "Stealing!?" The She-Lightning asked mockingly as The Lightning angrily activates his built-in lightsaber claw to kill the kind demon while Lightna giggles. "If you won't fight for me, you can go right back to Hell!"

The Lightning yelled as he prepares to kill Noteval with his built-in lightsaber claw, but hesitates, coming up with a better option than killing him, deactivating his built-in lightsaber claw in the process with a smirk from his Xenomorph mouth. "On second thought, I'll **MAKE** you fight, with this!" The Lightning said as he pulls out an obedience patch with The Lightning insignia on it from his utility belt with his right hand and puts it on Noteval's forehead, making the latter shiver because the patch's temperature was subzero once it was placed on him, with two L-Bots holding him still for their master. The Lightning then takes cylinder-shaped obedience remote with a pink self-destruct button from his utility belt with his left claw. "Trust me, Notevalt. You _WILL_ fight for me! It's up to you! You can choose the easy way, or the hard way!" The Lightning finished as he flips the black shock button switch on the remote up, which electrocuted Noteval as the latter screams in pain with the two L-Bots still holding him, all while The Lightning laughs maniacally when Noteval's bare skeleton showed. However, Noteval broke free from the L-Bots' grasp by throwing them at The Lightning, The She-Lightning and Lightna, but the latters easily dodged it, but the obedience remote was knocked off The Lightning's left claw in the process, falling to the floor. Noteval then made a run for it, but two other L-Bots tried to restrain him, to which Noteval simply tossed them aside, and finally escaped by biting a hole in the floor big enough for him to jump through, to which he did as he falls through the sky.

Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – May 30, 1999 9:30 AM

At Central City Main Street, Noteval painfully crash lands on the middle of the street, creating a Noteval-sized crater, which made everyone run away in fear. "No! Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Noteval shouted as he lefts himself up and saw that everyone had already left the area, then notices a little girl with black hair wearing pigtails, a pinkish-white dress and orange shoes crying in front of a tree. "Oh, please don't cry little girl." Noteval said as she gently approaches the crying girl. "Get away from her!" The girl's mother yelled as she carries her daughter to safety. "I wouldn't hurt her! I wouldn't hurt anybody!" Noteval shouted as a man with a mustache and curly black hair wearing a red shirt talking on his cellphone in a greenish-gray 1999 car sees him and turns left but his car flips upside down and crashes into the glass door of a dollar store, suffering only mild injuries.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – May 30, 1999 10:00 AM

At the Elric family's house, Winry is fixing Maes' broken Red Galaxy Ranger action figure, to which in the end she did, making Maes super happy. "There!" Winry said happily. "Galaxy Red is ready to fight Scorpius again!" Winry said playfully as she gives the Red Galaxy Ranger action figure back to her son. "Thanks, mom!" Maes said with a smile as Winry nodded and smiled back at him. "Here's five Cenz, go bye us some ice cream!" Winry said as Maes nodded happily. "Okay!" Maes replied as he heads outside to look for the ice cream man with his action figure, but then hears someone crying. **"OH WOE IS ME!"** Noteval cried as Maes notices the kind demon approaching the area for help, to which Maes hid behind a bush. **"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! WAHHHHHHHAA!"** Noteval cried as he falls to the ground on his knees and cries even more. Feeling sorry for a demon for the first time ever, Maes heads over to Noteval to try and cheer him up and maybe even help him. "Hey, Mr. Good Demon." Maes greeted worringly. "Why are you crying?" Maes asked as he sits next to Noteval and pats his back with his right hand. "Hello Help Boy." Noteval greeted back as he now sobs. "My name is Maes, what's yours?" Maes asked. "I'm Noteval, The Lightning summoned me kill people, I refused and escaped here, to your country." Noteval replied as Maes showed sympathy for the demon, happy to know he hates The Lightning as much as he does. "Is there some place where I can hide from Lightning and his friends, Maes?" Noteval asked. "You can spend the night with my family! My mom is a great cook!" Maes replied as Noteval smiles. "Thanks, Maes, you're the best." Noteval replied as he feels better with him and Maes holding hands as they enter the Elric Household. "Mom." Maes called. "What is it, Maes?" Winry asked as she is washing the dishes in the kitchen. "I met this special guy today, can he spend the night?" Maes asked. "What's your friend's name?" Winry asked back as she is almost done washing the dishes. "Can you ask him that yourself? He's a bit shy." Maes asked she finishes washing the dishes, leaves the kitchen and once she saw Noteval, she welcomed him right in. "Come in! A friend of Maes' is always welcomed here!" Winry said as Noteval comes inside and makes himself at home. But when Edward, in nothing but his robe towel, came out from taking a shower, he saw Noteval from the staircase and immediately pounced him, pinning him to the floor, shocking his wife and son. Edward then proceeds to beat Noteval up, inflicting serious wounds on the kind demon. **"EDWARD! HE'S NOT HERE TO KILL US!"**

Winry screamed as Edward stopped punching Noteval. "He's not?" Edward asked as he lets go of Noteval. "That's right, he escaped from The Lightning after he forced him to kill people, and for now this is the only place where he feels safe and secure." Winry explained as Edward gets up along with Noteval, who suffered only greater minor injuries while wiping the blood off his nose, then Trisha comes down the stairs from the master bedroom to tell her son, grandson and daughter-in-law Noteval's story spiritually, since she already told it to Trisha Jr., Rosie and Den. "What's his story mom? Why did he get imprisoned in The Lightning Book if he has a good heart?" Edward asked his mother as Trisha creates a spiritual computer screen to show Noteval's story and why he was imprisoned if he has a good heart. "Despite being a demon, he's not dangerous at all, he got imprisoned by accident after stealing some vegetables." Trisha said. "No one would feed me because I'm a demon, I had to steal or I would've starved! Wahhu!" Noteval whimpered as he falls to his knees and cries again. "If Lightning finds him, he'll kill him." Edward said. "We have to protect him!" Trisha replied as Edward goes upstairs to change into his red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, to which he did to get ready to protect Noteval.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – May 30, 1999 10:15 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing Bridge, with The She-Lightning and Lightna sitting next him, The Lightning gets off his Lightning Chair and is outraged that his recent demon made friends with the son of his archenemy. **"HOW COULD I LET MY DEMON BEFRIEND THAT LITTLE SHIT MAES ELRIC!"** The Lightning roared as he breathes deeply and calms down. "But I now I know how to get rid of this setback!" The Lightning said as he pulls out the obedience remote that controls Noteval from his utility belt with his right hand. "And with a few slight adjustments, and _WA-LA!"_ The lightning exclaimed as he adjusts the control buttons of the obedience remote to point out Noteval's location with his left claw. "Now the device will destroy his good nature and the signal lead us to his exact location!" The Lightning said as a close up shows the obedience remote in The Lightning's right hand.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – May 30, 1999 10:16 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, Noteval feels a horrible pain coming from the patch on his forehead, electrocuting him, which causes his bare skeleton to be shown, horrifying our heroes, all while Noteval screams in pain with tears in his eyes. **"ARGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"** Noteval asked loudly as Maes rushes over to him and tries to figure out what is causing Noteval so much pain. "Noteval, what's that square thing on your forehead!?" Maes asked as he tries to take the obedience patch off Noteval's forehead, but ended up being electrocuted and knocked out briefly while covered in smoke, then Noteval runs out the door to Central City roaring. "Something's wrong with Noteval! We have to go after him!" Edward said as Maes wakes up from his electric knock out, and coughs smoke while doing so. But before stopping Noteval, Trisha prepares her Knight Of Alchemy transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to take her to Central City to help stop Noteval. Then Edward telepathically contacts Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to help stop Noteval. "Guys, a harmless demon named Noteval was turned crazy by Lightning after trying to spend the night with us, so we need to find a way to turn him back to normal!" Edward informed. "We're on our way!" Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria replied as they finish their telepathical chat with Edward. After that, Winry heads to her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade while Edward heads to his 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon and puts the kids, except for Rosie, who was napping with Den guarding her, in the passenger seats as all three parties set off to save both Central City and Noteval.

Central City Square, Central City, Amestris – May 30, 1999 12:20 PM

At Central City Square, The Lightning uses Noteval's obedience remote to make the latter cut all the buildings in the area in half with his mouth beam while Noteval screams in and pain and The Lightning laughs, but notices our heroes, including a transformed Alphonse, driving their way to save Noteval as they then park their vehicles/steed. "Lightning! Let Noteval go!" Edward yelled as he points at The Lightning, to which the latter responded with an evil grin from his Xenomorph mouth and a chuckle. "In your dreams, alchemist!" The Lightning replied as come out from behind the traffic light. And now, It's time for a little persuasion!" The Lightning sneered as he flips the black shock button switch on the remote to maximum power, which electrocuted Noteval as the latter screams in pain until turning into Super Noteval while roaring, resulting in him being under all The Lightning's control, heartbreaking all of our heroes. "Wait! I have a plan!" Maes yelled as Edward looks at him. "If we're lucky we can turn him back to his old self without actually hurting him!" Maes said as he puts his right hand on his heart. "Okay, son." Edward replied as he nods at his son while Maes, Trisha Jr. and Winry seek shelter in a nearby, half destroyed supermarket and prepares his Ultimate Alchemist transformation, with a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria guarding them from the front. **"GO GO ULTIMATE ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does then finishes his Ultimate Alchemist transformation while activating his automail and blade arm at the same time. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to ride him to hold Super Noteval still for Edward to remove the patch on Super Noteval's forehead to turn him good again. "Okay mom, the only thing you and Robo-Corn have to do is to hold him so I can destroy that patch with my blade arm's ki-blast in one clear shot!" Edward yelled as a transformed Trisha rides on Robo-Corn to charge at Noteval to hold him as the latter charges at them as well, which ended in Robo-Corn ramming his head onto Super Noteval's chest, with the latter trying desperately to take both a transformed Trisha and Robo-Corn off him, with Robo-Corn still trying to hold him. **"WOW! FOR A GOOD GUY HE'S PRETTY MEAN!"**

A transformed Trisha growled as she and Robo-Corn are still trying to hold Super Noteval. As his transformed mother and Robo-Corn finally managed to hold Super Noteval, Edward locks on the obedience patch and prepares to fire his blade arm ki-blast at it. "There it is! **FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he tries to destroy Super Noteval's obedience patch, but he is force choked by The Lightning with his right hand before even trying to fire. "Your plan to redeem Noteval will be foiled!" The Lightning growled as he force chokes Edward even harder while lifting him in in the air, turning Edward back to his normal form. With Edward force choked by The Lightning, Super Noteval takes the advantage and breaks free from Robo-Corn by giving the latter two kicks in the groin and judo flips both Robo-Corn and transformed Trisha to the ground, putting both out of commission, as well as Trisha turning back to her normal form. Coming to their aid, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria head over to Edward to break him free from the clutches of The Lightning, only to be grabbed by the latter's body tentacles. But just when our heroes were about to be killed by Super Notavel and The Lightning, Maes runs out the supermarket's front door to try and reason with his demon friend, much to Winry and Trisha Jr.'s shock. **"NOTEVAL!"** Maes called as Super Noteval turns around to see what he wants. **"PLEASE YOU GOTTA STOP THIS!"** Maes yelled as Super Noteval squints at him and walks over to him. **"FIGHT IT NOTEVAL! I KNOW YOU'D NEVER HURT ANYONE!"** Maes yelled as Super Noteval growls at him. "This isn't really you, you're under Lightning's control!" Maes said as Super Noteval roars at him, grabbing him by the chest with his right hand afterwards, preparing to kill him with his sword. "Noteval! Don't let Lightning control you! You have to fight it! I thought we were friends…" Maes whimpered as his left eye sheds a tear drop, which lands on Super Noteval's obedience patch, causing it to malfunction and crumble to pieces that landed on the ground, meaning that Super Noteval has broken free from The Lightning's control and turns back to his old self. After that, Super Noteval passes Maes to a crying Winry as she hugs her son and carries him back into the half-destroyed supermarket with her and Trisha Jr., all while an angry Super Noteval approaches his former master The Lightning, snarling on his way there. "What are you doing!?" The Lightning asked loudly as he telepathically lets go of Edward, the latter of whom falls to ground and coughs. "Kill them!" The Lightning ordered as this made Super Noteval angrier. "No! I'll kill you!" Super Noteval said as he stops walking towards The Lightning. "You are mine! I command you to stop!" The Lightning commanded as Super Noteval dashes to The Lightning's body tentacles holding the others to set them free. Super Noteval uses his sword to cut a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria free from The Lightning's body tentacles, which caused minor pain to the latter as his cut tentacles return to his body. **"NO ONE CAN MAKE ME BE EVIL EVER AGAIN!"**

Super Noteval roared as he charges at The Lightning, only to destroy obedience remote which controlled him by cutting it half as it falls to the ground, angering The Lightning. "You've chosen the wrong side, Super Noteval! **GOODBYE!"** The Lightning roared as he grabs a Lightning Bomb from his utility belt and throws it at Super Noteval, causing the friendly demon to explode to large pieces, including his upper and lower body as well as his tail, then falls to the ground with his yellow blood filling the area as it even touches a shattered Maes' feet as only his feet are seen being touched, to which The Lightning laughed at before lightning teleporting back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Noteval?" Maes asked softly as he heads over to his demon friend, stepping on the puddle of his blood while doing so. "Maes…Thank you…for being my friend and setting me free from that tyrant…" Super Noteval replied weakingly as Maes starts shedding tears. "You're welcome…But can't someone do something!?" Maes asked loudly as Edward shook his head while shedding tears. "Thank…you…all of you…for setting me free…" Super Noteval finished as he dies peacefully. "No…Don't go away!" Maes pleaded as he sobs, giving his demon friend one last hug. After the hug, Super Noteval then dies by exploding into pieces in front of Maes, leaving only his sword as a gravestone. All of this made the Elrics cry violently as they hugged each other near Super Noteval's gravesite, with Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria and Robo-Corn sobbing as the screen moves up to the sky.

The Noteval Memorial, Central City Square, Central City, Amestris – May 30, 1999 7:50 PM

At the recently built Noteval Memorial, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, who was carrying Rosie in her arms, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria, Martin, Den and every other citizen in Central City, who are all in their funeral clothes, mourn over the death of Nodeval as tears fill their eyes, all while Maes comes up to the podium with Noteval's sword to say a funeral eulogy dedicated to his loving, demonic friend known as Noteval. "Thank…you…all of you…for setting me free…" Maes recalling Noteval's last words while holding up the latter's sword in front of his face. "Noteval, you were the greatest demon alive who ever chose to be good. I'm glad you decided to go once you broke free from a demon who would kill his own his kind. I'll always remember you." Maes finished as he places Noteval's sword in the center of the memorial while shedding tears. Once Maes' eulogy was finished, everyone left the memorial in their vehicles to their homes as night finally comes.


End file.
